


Three men and a baby (한국어 번역)

by jagabee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Co-Parenting, Godfather Sirius Black, M/M, parenting
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagabee/pseuds/jagabee
Summary: flibbertygigget 작가님의 'Three Men and a Baby' 한국어 번역본입니다.첫 번역이라 오역이 있을 수 있습니다. 원본은 단편이지만 조금씩 나눠서 번역할 예정.시리우스 블랙 x 세베루스 스네이프원문 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433382
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1장

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Men and a Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433382) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



어느 때보다 길고 힘든 한 주였다. 제임스와 릴리는 죽었고, 더러운 반역자 피터 페티그루는 아즈카반에 수감되었으며, 시리우스는 이제 어린 해리 포터의 양육자가 되었다. 

그는 아기를 돌보는 일에 적합한 유형의 사람은 절대 아니었다. 사실 그는 자신의 2세 계획조차 세워 본 적 없었다. 시리우스는 고작 22살의 청년이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 해리를 맡기로 결정했다. 자신은 해리 포터의 대부이니까. 그리고 이 아이의 유일한 가족이었으니까.

친구의 유언장과 빌어먹을 모든 것들의 정리를 마쳤을 땐 아주 늦은 밤이었다. 시리우스는 비틀거리는 걸음으로 다이애건 앨리에 있는 작은 아파트로 돌아왔다. 그는 아이를 소파에 올려놓은 뒤, 돼지우리 같은 침실로 들어가 기절하듯이 잠들었다.

  
다음 날, 깨어난 시리우스는 제 앞에 펼쳐진 광경에 눈을 깜빡이며 욕을 내뱉었다. 스니벨루스가 부엌에서 커다랗고 이상한 냄새를 풍기는 마법 솥을 휘젓고 있었기 때문이다.

"씨발 이게 다 뭐야?"

로브 자락을 휘날리며 우아하게 뒤를 돌아 본 스네이프는 시리우스를 매섭게 노려보았다. 해리는 스네이프의 품에 안겨 유아용 빨대컵을 들고 무언가 마시고 있었다. 시리우스는 이 집에 저런 게 있다는 것도 처음 알았다.

"내 대자한테 뭐 하는 짓이야?"

"뭐 하는 것 같은데" 

"어..."

"밥 먹이고 있잖아. 애들은 가끔씩 뭘 먹여줘야하거든."

  
눈을 비비적거리던 시리우스는 그제야 자신이 팬티 한 장만 입고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 바닥에 굴러다니던 티셔츠를 주워들어 냄새를 확인한 뒤 몸을 구겨 넣었다. 그걸 본 스네이프는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 

  
"내 말은 대체 왜 네가 여기에 있는 거냐고."

"릴리의 아들을 살인자 손에 맡길 순 없으니까."

"뭐라고? 야! 내가.."

"아, 살인 미수라 이거지? 그렇게 말하면 기분이 좀 나아지나?"

  
시리우스는 눈을 부릅뜨고 그를 쏘아보았지만, 스네이프는 귀찮다는 듯이 손을 휘휘 내저으며 물약 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다.

  
"내가 왜 왔는지가 중요해? 지금 중요한 건 해리가 두 시간 전까지 위험하고 지저분한 방에 혼자 있었다는 사실이다. 릴리가 왜 너 같은 놈을 대부로 정했는지 모르겠군. 차라리 내가 돌보는 게 나았을 텐데. 난 적어도 아기를 소파에 재우면 안 된다는 상식 정도는 있는 사람이거든."

"그럼 뭐 어디다 두라고."

"요람이라고 들어봤어?"

  
스네이프는 갑자기 해리를 안아들며 말했다. 

  
"아니, 아니. 이건 마법 약이라서 입에 넣으면 안 돼." 

  
그는 해리가 내팽개친 빨대컵을 한 쪽으로 치웠다. " 자 여기.." 그러고는 해리의 손에 봄의... 음 뭐가 되었던 약초 같은 것을 쥐여주었다. 빌어먹을, 시리우스의 마법약 성적은 늘 형편없었다. 

  
"이건 라벤더야. 넣어볼까. 좋아, 잘하네. 이제 시계 반대방향으로 3번 저으면 완성이란다."

"그래서 넌 왜 온 건데?" 

  
시리우스는 소파에 털썩 주저앉으며 신음했다. 해리를 재우면 안 되는 바로 그 소파에 말이다. 젠장.

  
"교장 선생님이 고드릭 골짜기에 있던 해리 물건들을 옮기라고 하셨거든. 물론 요람도 포함해서 말이야."

  
스네이프는 문 근처에 놓인 커다란 짐을 턱 끝으로 가리켰다. 시리우스는 적어도 요람을 사러 갈 필요는 없겠다고 생각했다. 

  
"오늘은 병원에 납품할 물약을 제조할 예정이었지만, 네 꼴을 보아하니 육아 물약부터 만들어야겠다고 생각했지."

"육아 물약?" 스네이프는 눈을 굴렸다.

"꺼져, 스니벨루스"

"애 키울 생각이면 공부라도 좀 하는 게 어때, 블랙? 네가 이럴 줄 알았지."

  
스네이프는 손을 흔들어 마법 솥의 불을 끄고 작은 플라스크 병에 물약을 옮겨 담기 시작했다. 

  
"식후에 하나씩, 매일 저녁마다 먹이면 돼. 이런 간단한 일을 망치진 않겠지?"

"난 바보가 아니거든."

"그래 물론 아니겠지. 기저귀를 구비해둬서 런던 한복판에 있는 머글 상점에 가야 하는 불상사를 방지한 것처럼. 오, 잠깐. 근데 난 왜 사러 간 거지?"

"사려고 했어."

한숨을 뱉은 스네이프는 시계를 확인한 뒤 물었다. "점심은?" 시리우스는 얼굴을 구기며 창밖을 내다보았다.

"점심? 해리한테 뭘 먹였다며."

"멍청아, 아까 마신 건 간식이지 식사가 아냐. 해리는 이유식을 먹을 나이라고."

스네이프는 찬장을 뒤적거리며 물었다.

"이 집엔 우유, 달걀, 맥주, 망할 크리스피 말고 다른 건 없나?"

"빵 좀 사두려고 했는데, 일이 너무 많아서 그럴 틈이 없었어."

"요리는 할 줄 알아? 안주나 그런 거 말고 식사가 될 수 있는 거 말이야."

"야! 달걀도 식사로 먹을 수 있거든?"

"아이들은 균형 잡힌 식단이 필요해, 블랙. 과일이랑 야채, 그리고 25살에 심장마비로 쓰러지지 않아도 될 좋은 단백질 같은 거."

스네이프가 쾅 소리 나게 찬장을 닫자 해리가 까르륵 웃었다. 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 해리를 바라보며 한 번 더 찬장을 쾅 닫았고, 해리는 손뼉을 치며 즐거워했다. 

"포터, 우린 마트에 장 보러 가자. 블랙, 네 돼지우리에 돈은 좀 있나? 아니 됐다. 어차피 마법사 화폐겠지."

스네이프는 한 손에 아기를 안은 채 로브 끈을 풀러 스르륵 벗어내렸다. 그 안에는 머글식 검은 터틀넥과 청바지를 입고있었다. "다녀올 테니까 그동안 여기나 좀 치워둬. 내가 호그와트 1학년생 일때도 이보다는 제대로 치우고 살았어." 

"야!!" 뒤늦게 시리우스가 소리쳤지만 스네이프가 아파트를 빠져나간 게 먼저였다. 시리우스는 닫힌 문을 노려보며 앓는 소리를 냈다. 방금 스니벨루스가 제임스의 아이를 납치했다고 봐도 되나? 어쨌든, 그가 당장 할 수 있는 일은 몇 없었다. 당장은 아침식사부터 만들어야 했다. 빌어먹을 스네이프에게 달걀만으로 식사가 될만한 요리를 할 수 있다는 걸 증명해야 했으니까. 

스네이프가 커다란 비닐봉지를 네 개나 팔에 끼고 돌아왔을 때, 시리우스는 그의 '달걀 식사'를 차리고 있었다. 처음엔 토스트 사이에 끼워먹을 작정으로 반숙을 요리하려 했다. 하지만 토스터기와 씨름하느라 시간을 보내는 바람에 스크램블로 노선을 변경해야 했다. 시리우스는 이것 보라는 듯이 자랑스럽게 눈썹을 치켜들었다. 아마도 그는 스네이프에게 자신이 맞았다는 걸 증명했다고 여기는 것 같았다. 스네이프는 눈을 굴리며 입을 열었다.

"아주 잘했어 블랙. 적어도 집을 태워 먹지는 않았군."

"봤지? 이제 꺼져 스니벨루스. 난 네 도움 없이도 잘 할 수 있으니까."

"그래? 그럼 이 음식들도 다시 가져갈까?"

그 때 스네이프의 품에 안겨있던 해리가 시리우스에게 손을 뻗었다. "파-푸!" 스네이프는 그것을 무시하며 손에 들고 있던 비닐봉지들을 카운터에 올려두었다. 해리가 한 번 더 말했다. "안아! 파푸!" 

"나한테 넘겨, 스니벨루스."

"해리, 내가 어떻게 말하라고 했지?"

스네이프는 아기를 고쳐 안으며 말했다. 해리는 금방이라도 울음을 터트릴 것처럼 눈을 찡그렸다. 시리우스가 소리를 지르려 할 때 해리가 말했다. "안아주세요?" 스네이프는 고개를 끄덕였다. "옳지, 잘했어." 그는 아이를 시리우스의 무릎 위에 올려주며 말을 이었다.

"달걀은 아직 먹이지 마, 알레르기가 있을지도 모르니까."

"해리는 달걀 알레르기 같은 거 없어."

"그냥 먹였다가 있으면? st.뭉고에 실려가게 하고 싶은 거야?"

스네이프는 비닐봉지를 부시럭거리면서 빵, 사과, 치즈, 닭고기, 색색의 반죽이 들은 병 따위를 늘어놓았다. 그리고는 오렌지색 반죽이 들은 병과 작은 플라스틱 스푼을 시리우스에게 던졌다.

"이게 뭐.."

"해리한테 먹이면 돼. 슬슬 배가 고플 거다."

시리우스는 의심스러운 눈초리로 병을 살폈다. 라벨에는 알록달록한 글씨로 '당근'이라고 적혀있었다. 그는 뚜껑을 열어 냄새를 맡아보았다.

"웩 맛 없어 보이는데. 이유식이라니.. 아기들은 이런 것만 먹여야해?"

"꼭 그래야 하는 건 아니지."

스네이프는 계속해서 감자, 양배추, 그리고 당근 몇개를 더 꺼냈다.

"하지만, 네 요리.. 비슷한 걸 먹이다가 해리를 죽이는 것보다는 이게 현명해 보이는군."

"알았으니까 이제 꺼져. 분명히 말해두겠는데 내 대자를 키우는 데 도움 같은건 필요 없어. 특히 네 놈의 도움 같은 건 말할 필요도 없지."

"멍청하게 굴지 말고 이성적으로 생각해. 그 머리통에 이성이라는 게 남아있긴하냐?"

"나가라고 했지?"

스네이프는 조용히 그를 응시하며 이를 꽉 깨물었다. 

"당장 꺼져!!!"

"좋아. 나중에 도와달라고 찾아오지나 마!"

스네이프는 현관문을 나서며 큰소리가 나도록 문을 거칠게 닫았다. 시리우스는 당근을 가지고 놀면서 즐거워하던 해리를 바라보았다.

"우리는 늙고 못된 스니벨루스 같은 건 필요없지? 그렇지 우리 강아지?"

"바바바부-"

"그래 그래, 내가 다 알아서 할 수 있다고. 패드풋이 널 돌봐줄 거란다. 그게 뭐 얼마나 힘들겠어?"


	2. 2장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flibbertygigget 작가님의 'Three Men and a Baby' 한국어 번역본입니다.  
> 첫 번역이라 오역이 있을 수 있습니다. 원본은 단편이지만 조금씩 나눠서 번역할 예정.
> 
> 시리우스 블랙 x 세베루스 스네이프
> 
> 원문 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433382

막상 해보니 꽤 힘든 일이었다.

"잠 좀 자자, 해리. 응? 너도 졸린 거 다 알아."

시리우스가 아무리 어르고 달래 보아도 해리는 여전히 울어댔다. "제발... 제발 좀 자라." 급기야 해리는 시리우스의 팔을 물어뜯었다. "씨발!!" 시리우스는 순간적으로 비명을 내질렀지만, 이내 자신의 행동이 해리를 깜짝 놀라게 했다는 것을 깨달았다. 그리고 그의 예상대로 아이는 더 큰 소리로 울기 시작했다. 

"아 제발.. 하.. 진짜 못 해먹겠다.."

그는 해리를 요람에 내려놓고 플루 가루를 한 움큼 쥐었다. 굴욕적이었지만 그는 도움이 절실했기 때문에 다른 방도가 없었다. 자신을 도와줄 수 있는 사람 리스트에서 새벽 2시에 쳐들어가서 잠을 깨우는 무례를 저질러도 괜찮은 이는 단 한 명 뿐이었다.

시리우스는 녹색으로 타오르는 불 속에 머리를 들이밀며 소리쳤다. "스네이프 연구실!" 

"스네이프!!!" 옆 방에서 요란한 소리가 나더니 잠옷을 입은 스네이프가 지팡이를 휘두르며 나타났다.

"섹튬-!" 그는 주문을 외치려다가 시리우스를 알아보고 짜증을 냈다.

"아.. 너였군."  
"누구인 줄 알았는데?"  
"블랙, 난 1년 넘게 죽음을 먹는 자들 사이에서 스파이로 지냈다. 너 대신 올 수 있는 자는 많아."  
"그래, 그게 덤블도어가 널 아즈카반에 보내면 안된다고 주장한 이유잖아?"  
"이 시간에 깨운 이유가 고작 날 모욕하는 것이라면 마음대로 해. 난 다시 자러 갈 테니까."  
"아니야!"

스네이프는 움직임을 멈추고 그를 바라보았다. "그러니까.. 그래서 부른 건 아니야." "그런 것 같았지" 시리우스는 아랫 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 도움이 필요해서 오긴 했지만 빌어먹을 스네이프 앞에서 인정하고 싶지는 않았다.

"혹시 네가 지금 방치하고 있는 비명을 지르는 아기랑 관련된 일인가?"   
"그걸 어떻게.."  
"나도 귀가 달렸으니까." 

플루는 아직 연결된 채였다. 당연히 해리의 울음소리도 스네이프의 숙소로 흘러들어왔다. 

"해리를 방치한 게 아니야. 난 그냥.. 하, 애가 몇 시간째 울고 있는데 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다고."   
"그게 나랑 무슨 상관이지?"   
"제발 좀 스니벨루스!"   
"어릴 때처럼 날 모욕적으로 부르는 놈은 별로 도와주고 싶지 않은데."   
"아, 그럼 그냥 해리를 내버리겠다고?"   
"포터의 애새끼를 책임져야 하는 건 내가 아니지."  
"애새끼라고 부르지 마."   
"하지만 넌 나랑은 다르게 그 애에 대한 책임이 있을 텐데? 여기서 날 화나게 만들 시간에 애나 달래라고."   
"도와 달라고 온 거잖아, 개새끼야!"   
"다시 말하지. 그게 나랑 무슨 상관인데? 내 도움은 필요 없다고 했잖아. 네가 무능하다고 해서 내가 잠을 설쳐야 하는 건..." 

스네이프는 잠시 말을 중단했지만 여전히 힐난하는 눈으로 스네이프를 바라보았다.

"말 다했냐?"   
"하... 됐다." 

스네이프는 진저리 치면서 침실로 돌아가기 위해 몸을 돌렸다.

"잠깐만! 진짜 간절하게- " 이번엔 시리우스가 말을 멈추었다. 스네이프는 멈춰 서서 벽난로 쪽으로 고개를 돌려 시리우스를 바라보며 말했다. 무슨 피 냄새를 맡은 상어처럼 눈을 번득이고 있었다.

"블랙? 뭐가 그렇게 간절한데?" 이제 스네이프는 꽤 즐거워 보였다. 시리우스는 앓는 소리를 내면서 나지막하게 속삭였다. 그는 아주 빠르고 작은 목소리로 "네 도움"이라고 말했다. 

"뭐라고?"   
"네 도움이 필요하다고! 됐어? 넌 진짜 짜증 나는 놈이야!"   
"아까 말했지? 날 모욕적으로- "   
"시발, 그냥 때려쳐!! 미치겠네 진짜. 해리는- "   
"알았으니까 닥치고 플루나 지나가게 비켜봐" 

시리우스는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 마침내 벽난로에서 머리를 끄집어낼 수 있었다. 잠시 후 벽난로 너머에서 스네이프가 걸어 나왔다. 시리우스는 허겁지겁 요람으로 다가가 해리를 들려다가 하마터면 떨어트릴 뻔했고, 아이는 더 요란스럽게 울기 시작했다. 스네이프는 안정적으로 해리를 안은 뒤, 부드럽게 무언가 중얼거리면서 아이를 달래기 시작했다.

"아그리모니는 해독 물약이나 면역력 증진 물약에 많이 쓰이곤 하지. 알타이아의 잎은 치유 성질을 갖고 있지만 민트와는 함께 사용할 수 없단다. 안젤리카 뿌리는 마녀들을 기운 내게 하는데 적격이지. 대부분의 육아 물약에도 안젤리카 뿌리가 들어간단다. 아스펜드는 고대 리버 밸리 문명의시기에 뿌리를 두고 있는데, 병동을 지을때 룬 문자와... "

그는 시리우스를 잠깐 쳐다보다가 다시 입을 열었다. 

"블랙, 넌 가서 자는게 좋겠군. 아마 꽤 오래걸릴꺼야."   
"알았어."

시리우스는 침실로 돌아가 방 문을 닫았다. 나긋나긋하고 부드러운 목소리는 얇은 나무 문틈 사이로 새어 들어왔다. 침대로 가야 하는데.. 어째서인지 계속 이 소리를 듣고 싶었다. 그는 문에 등을 기댄 채 가만히 앉아 눈을 감았다. 

"아니스의 씨앗은 오클루먼시를 막는 데 도움이 된단다. 신의 가시라고 불리는 바베리 역시 방어 물약에 많이 쓰이지. 그리고 베이 이파리는 거의 모든 징크스 해독제에 사용할 수 있다. 검은 뱀 뿌리는 마법적인 보호를 필요로 할 때 많이 쓰이며, 용기를 주는 물약에도 들어가지. 보레이지는 진정 물약에 주로 넣는 것인데, 부적으로 만들어서 화목하지 않은 집에 비치하면 가정의 평화를 가져다 줄 수 있단다. 우엉 뿌리는 청소 물약에.. "

시리우스는 대자의 울음 소리와 원수의 낮고 위로가 되는 목소리를 자장가 삼으면서 잠이 들었다.

딱딱하고 차가운 마룻바닥 위에서 잠든 바람에 온몸이 그에게 통증을 호소했다. 실로 오랜만에 숙취 없이 맑은 정신으로 깨어난 그는 멍하니 천장을 올려다보면서 색다른 아침을 맞은 이유를 가늠해보았다. 그리고 마침내 지난 밤을 기억해 낸 그는 앓는 소리를 내며 말 그대로 절망했다. 어젯 밤 그는 완전히 한심했고, 형편없는 멍청이처럼 굴었다. 이제 그는 스스로 불러온 재앙을 감당해야 했다.

  
그는 대충 눈에 보이는 티셔츠를 골라 잡은 뒤 문을 열었다. 스네이프의 비난이나 잘난척이 날아들 거라 예상했지만 의외로 거실은 조용했다. 주변을 둘러보던 시리우스는 이내 걸음을 멈추고 말았다. 어제의 그 난리통을 치렀음에도 불구하고 해리는 여전히 사랑스러운 얼굴로 천사처럼 요람에서 잠들어있었다. 그리고 스네이프. 그는 소파에 길게 누워 있었는데 가슴께에는 지팡이를 꼭 쥐고 있어서 꼭 죽은 사람처럼 보였다. 마치 오랜 친구처럼 제 집 소파를 차지한 스네이프가 마음에 들지는 않았지만 화를 낼 수는 없었다. 이 남자에게 큰 빚을 졌다는 것을 알았기 때문이다.

시리우스는 아침을 차리는 게 좋을까, 잠시 고민하며 부엌을 내다보았다. 밀가루와 감자가 제법 남았으니 감자 팬케이크를 구울 수 있을 것이다. 달달한 시럽을 뿌려주면 해리도 좋아하겠지? 스토브에 불을 지피고 요리에 쓸 프라이팬을 찾던 도중 현관에서 노크 소리가 들렸다.

시리우스는 몸을 돌려 문을 바라보았지만, 누가 찾아 온 걸까 궁금해 할 시간조차 없었다. 언제 일어났는지 스네이프가 지팡이로 문을 겨냥한 채로, 시리우스에게 눈짓으로 창문과 해리를 가리켰다. 그는 여즉 잠이 묻어나는 텁텁한 목소리로 속삭였다. 

"블랙, 해리부터 챙겨."  
"스네이프- "  
"30초 정도는 시간이 있을꺼야. 내가 문을 열테니 그 동안 넌 해리를 데리고 도망쳐라."

"죽음을 먹는 자들이야. 그냥 시키는대로 해, 블랙."

시리우스는 그와 말싸움하는 대신 해리를 안아 들었다. 단잠을 방해받은 아이는 칭얼거리며 시리우스의 옷자락을 움켜쥐었다. 스네이프는 여전히 긴장한 채로 천천히 문으로 다가갔다. 건너편에서 한 번 더 노크 소리가 들렸고, 그는 벌컥 문을 열어 재낀 뒤 외쳤다.

"익스펠리아무스!!"  
"젠장, 이게 뭐야??"

깜짝 놀란 남자의 고함소리와 유리 깨지는 소리가 복도를 울렸다. 시리우스는 이 목소리의 주인공을 알고있었다.

"무니!! 맙소사, 대체 어디 갔다 이제 온거야?"  
"시리우스! 대체 무슨 일이야?"

스네이프는 문에서 물러났고, 리무스는 아직도 혼란스러운 표정으로 집 안으로 들어왔다.

"너랑 해리를 위해서 비프 스튜를 끓여왔는데 갑자기 공격... 잠깐, 너 청소했어?"  
"이게 치운 거라고?"

스네이프가 경악하며 끼어들었다. 리무스는 코웃음을 치며 깨진 유리조각과 스튜 잔해를 치웠다. 그리고 스네이프를 향해 눈을 치켜뜨며 물었다.

"무례하게 굴고 싶진 않지만 네가 왜 여기에 있는 거야?"  
"블랙이 끔찍할 정도로 아이 돌보는 일에 재능이 없기 때문이다. 자, 실례가 안된다면 난 한 시간 뒤에 있을 수업 준비를 해야 해서 가보도록 하지."

말을 마친 스네이프는 벽난로에 플루 가루를 뿌린 뒤 그대로 사라졌다. 리무스는 여전히 의아한 얼굴로 시리우스를 바라보았다.

"좋아, 그럼 이제 네가 설명해줄래?"

시리우스는 한숨을 푹 내쉬며 답했다. "다른 방법이 없었어."


	3. 3장

시리우스가 스네이프를 다시 봤을 땐 거의 12월이 다 되었을 무렵이었다. 불행히도 그 만남은 시리우스에게 일어날 수 있는 일들 중 가장 최악의 경우의 수이기도 했다.

그는 자신이 꽤 안정적이라고 생각했다. 보름은 지나갔고, 리무스에게 해리를 봐달라고 부탁하는 것도 어려운 일은 아니었다. 그냥 클럽에서 몇 잔 걸치면서 놀고 싶었을 뿐이었다. 어쩌면 마음 맞는 이를 만나 뒷골목에서 한 발 뺄 수 있을지도. 어쨌거나 시리우스는 그냥 몇 시간 정도만 즐겁게 보내고 싶었을 뿐이었다. 딱히 문제 될 일은 없어 보였다.

하지만 실제로는 그렇지 않았다.

시리우스는 두 명의 머글 여자 사이에 앉아서, 오른손에는 엉덩이를 왼손으로는 젖꼭지를 희롱하면서 놀고 있었다. 그런데 갑자기 그 녀석이 나타난 것이다. 잔뜩 화가 난 스네이프가 춤추는 사람들 사이를 비집고 돌아다니면서 클럽 안을 두리번거리고 있었다. 강한 조명과 어둠 때문에 시야가 불분명했지만, 시리우스는 흐물거리는 몸을 고쳐세우려고 노력했다. 여전히 똑바로 서지 못하고 비틀대긴 했지만 어쨌든, 시리우스는 그 슬리데린보다 키가 컸다.

"블랙!!!!"

시리우스는 눈을 깜빡거리며 제 이름을 외치는 스네이프를 바라보았다. 그는 평소랑 옷차림이 조금 달랐는데, 청바지에 퀸 티셔츠를 입고 왼쪽 팔뚝에는 붕대를 감고 있었다. 

"야아, 스니벨루스~"

그는 스네이프에게 손을 흔들려다가 거의 넘어질 뻔했다. 

"블랙!! 너 지금 몇 시인 줄 알아???"  
"진정해, 베이비. 내가 리무스한테.. "  
"너. 지. 금. 몇. 시. 인. 줄. 아냐고!!!!"

스네이프는 시리우스의 오른손에 있던 손목시계를 그의 면전에 들이밀었다. 시리우스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 시곗바늘 위치를 확인했다.

"15분 늦었을 뿐이잖아 자정에서. 나 이제 출발하려고 했어. 정말이야. 무니가 걱정할 만한 일은.."  
"다시 봐, 이 멍청아! 아니면 이제 시계도 볼 줄 모르는 거야?"

"아, 젠장.."

시리우스는 심장이 쿵 떨어진다는 기분이 어떤것인지 체험했다.

"3시간이야! 빌어먹을 3시간이나 늦었다고 넌!! 루핀은 네가 기습을 받았는지, 어디서 죽은 건지, 아니면 그 놈을 끔찍한 육아 지옥에 대신 밀어 넣고 잠적하기로 한건지 알 수 없었다고!!"  
"해리는 끔찍하지 않아!!"  
"걔는! 네! 대자라고!"

이제 주위의 모든 이들이 두 사람을 구경하고 있었다. 스네이프는 시리우스의 가죽 재킷을 잡고 출구 쪽으로 끌고 갔다.

"나는 너한테 무슨 일이 생긴 줄 알았어! 죽음을 먹는 자들에게 공격받았다거나 망할 쉐보레 같은 거에 치이기라도 한 줄 알았지! 하지만 맹세하건데, 네가 이렇게까지 빌어먹을 얼간이 같을 줄은 몰랐어! 난 적어도 네가 릴리의 아들을 신경을 쓴다고 생각했다고!"  
"당연히 해리를 신경 쓰지. 진짜 그랬다고. 하지만 스네이프, 넌 아무것도 모르잖아."  
"말 조심해, 블랙."  
"내가 어떻게 지냈는지 전혀 모르잖아 넌! 그 애는.."  
"그래 애지! 걘 그냥 어린 아이일뿐이야. 어떻게 돌봐야 하는지 안다고 하지 않았어? 네 입으로 도움 따위는 필요 없다고 하지 않았나?"

시리우스는 스네이프의 손을 떨쳐내려다가 하마터면 옆에 있던 사람들을 넘어트릴 뻔했다. 

"넌 씨발 죽음을 먹는 새끼잖아! 네가 쓰레기 같은 짓이나 하고 다니는 동안, 내 베스트 프렌드는 너 같은 놈들 때문에 죽었어! 그러니까 감히 내가 다 망쳤다는 식으로 말하지 마. 적어도 난 너 같은 놈은 아니니까!"

시리우스는 코 뼈가 으스러지는 소리를 들었다. 빌어먹을 통각이 고장 난 것 같았다. 그는 크게 넘어졌고 숨을 헐떡거리며 피를 흘렸다.

"아무것도 모르는건 너야. 넌 씨발, 너야말로 아무것도 모르잖아!!"

스네이프는 어금니를 꽉 깨물고 으르렁거리듯이 내뱉었다.

"내가 쓰레기 같은 놈이라고? 좋아, 근데 넌 말 한마디 없이 네 대자를 내팽개치고 놀고 있었잖아."

시리우스는 스네이프 뒤로 덩치 큰 경비원이 다가오는 것을 발견했다.

"도와드릴까요?"

스네이프는 그제야 자기가 무슨 일을 했는지 깨닫고, 피 묻은 자신의 손을 내려다보았다.

"이봐요, 날 때린건 그 놈이라고!"  
"그냥 돌아가기나 하자."

그는 시리우스의 팔을 잡고 일으킨 뒤 제 어깨에 감았다. 경비원은 남은 한 팔을 붙잡고 시리우스를 부축했다.

"꺼져, 넌 나한테 이래라저래라 할 자격이 없다고."  
"음, 제가 택시를 불러드렸어요."

경비원이 스네이프를 바라보며 말했다. 내내 인상을 구기고 있던 스네이프는 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

"고마워요. 블랙, 제발 요금을 치를 돈 정도는 남겼다고 말해주라."  
"어..."  
"됐다, 내가 알아서 해야지."

그 때 경비원이 다시 끼어들었다. "돈은 걱정하지 말아요." 시리우스는 이제 웃음이 터지려는 것을 가까스로 참아야 했다. 이 경비원은 기름진 스니벨루스에게 작업을 걸고 있었다.

"내가 들어보니까, 당신 친구는 대자한테 돌아가야 한다면서요."  
"고마워요."

스네이프는 부드럽게 웃었다. 좀 전에 지었던 미소랑은 다르게 정말 감명 받은 것 처럼 보였다. 경비원은 택시 문을 열어 시리우스를 집어넣었고, 잠시 후 스네이프도 택시에 올라탔다. 옆자리에 앉은 스네이프의 손에는 머글들이 쓰는 명함이 쥐어져 있었다.

"시리우스 무슨 일이라도 있었어?"

아파트 문을 열자마자 리무스가 소리쳤다. 그는 시리우스의 코가 부러진 것을 알고 지팡이를 꺼냈는데, 스네이프가 막아섰다.

"내버려 둬."  
"하지만 스네이프, 코가 부러진 것 같아."  
"그냥 내버려 두라고 했잖아!"

시리우스는 소파에 널브러져서 실실거리며 리무스를 올려다보았다.

"안녕, 무니! 잘 있었지?"

리무스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 말했다.

"너 취했구나."  
"네 친구는 머글 클럽에서 여자 둘을 끼고 놀고 있었어. 위험에 처하지도 않았고, 제대로 된 변명도 못 하더군."

리무스는 입술을 비틀면서 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"아무래도 시리우스는 그냥.."  
"그냥 뭐? 너무 재밌어서 시간 가는줄도 몰랐다고? 가장 친한 친구와 대자보다 술 몇 잔이 더 가치있다고 결정했다고? 그게 변명이 될 수 있다고 생각해?"  
"스네이프.."

리무스가 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었지만 스네이프는 고개를 저었다.

"세베루스. 가서 눈 좀 붙여. 지금은 새벽 3시 반인데 넌 내일도 학교에 가야하잖아. 이제 내가 맡을게."  
"넌 저 녀석한테 너무 물러."  
"그래, 넌 코를 부러트렸고. 너도 피곤해 보인다. 돌아가 쉬어야지."

스네이프는 내키지 않았지만 결국 플루를 타고 호그와트로 돌아갔다. 리무스는 시리우스의 옆에 앉아 그를 살폈지만, 눈은 마주치지 않았다. 무니의 침묵이 길어질수록 시리우스는 친구의 눈치를 보며 긴장했다.

그리고 마침내 리무스가 입을 열었다.

"그래서, 변명은?"  
"무니 제발.. 우리 그냥 자면 안될까? 긴 밤이었어."

그러나 리무스는 도끼눈을 뜨고 그를 노려보았다. 시리우스는 그제야 자신이 큰 잘못을 저질렀다는 사실을 깨달았다.

"플루로 연락했을 때 세베루스가 무슨 생각을 했는지 알아?"  
"스니벨루스가 무슨 생각을 하고 사는지 내가 알게 뭐야."

리무스의 눈동가 한층 더 어두워졌다.

"걘 완전히 겁에 질렸어, 시리우스. 난 그냥 널 찾으러 갈 동아나 해리를 잠깐 봐달라고 부른거였는데, 걔는 네가 죽음을 먹는 자들에게 잡힌거라고 확신했다고. 난 그냥 네가 시간을 확인 못한 것 같다고 말했지만 걔는.."

리무스는 깊게 한숨을 내쉬고 말을 이었다.

"시리우스. 걔가 말로 표현하지 않았을수도 있지만, 세베루스는 진심으로 널 믿었어. 그리고 넌 그 믿음을 깨버렸고. 하, 솔직히 난 세베루스가 네 양육권을 빼앗으려 할지도.."  
"뭐라고?!"  
"쉿!"

리무스는 크게 소리 친 시리우스에게 주의를 주며 침실 쪽을 노려보았다. 이런, 해리가 자고 있을터였다.

"그 기름진 새끼, 진짜 죽여버릴꺼야."  
"그거 알아? 만약 세베루스가 양육권을 주장하면 난 전적으로 동의할꺼야."

시리우스는 리무스를 빤히 쳐다보았다.

"난 네가 내 친구라고 생각했는데."  
"맞아, 패드풋. 그래도 난 세베루스를 비난하지 않을꺼야. 네가 오늘 밤을 망쳤잖아. 진짜 거하게 말아먹었다고. 세베루스는 네가 해리를 진지하게 신경쓰지 않는다고 생각하고 있어. 해리의 보호자나 대부 역할에 적합하지 않다고 생각할꺼야."  
"빌어먹을 기름진 새끼는 대체 왜 이렇게까지 신경 쓰는거야?"  
"할로윈에 절친을 잃은건 너 뿐만이 아니잖아."  
"릴리랑 절교했었잖아. 몇 년동안 대화도 안했다고 들었는데."

"그럼에도 불구하고 그는 스파이가 되었어. 덤블도어에게 이름을 말 할 수 없는 자가 제임스 부부를 노린다고 경고해준 것도 세베루스였어. 그는 1년 넘게 스스로를 위험에 빠트리면서 그들을 지키려 했다고. 그러니까 신경 쓰는거야. 해리는 릴리의 아들이니까."

리무스는 한숨을 푹 내뱉었다.

"패드풋, 만약 스네이프가 해리의 대부가 되었는데 술에 취해서 집에 안 들어오면 어떻게 하겠어?"  
"저주 주문을 썼겠지. 하지만 그럴리 없잖아."  
"그래, 그러지 않았겠지."  
"제임스가 스니벨루스를 해리의 대부로 삼을리 없어."  
"그게 요점이 아니잖아. 나 좀 봐, 시리우스. 그가 다시 찾아오면 오늘 있었던 문제로 싸우게 될꺼야. 이번엔 네가 크게 잘못했다는것만 기억해둬. 스네이프는 바보가 아니야."  
"하지만, 그 새끼는 죽음을 먹는 자라고! 리무스, 그 놈을 비호 하겠다는거야?"

"그는 우리만큼이나 전쟁에서 많은 일들을 했어. 그리고 진심으로 해리를 걱정하고 있다고. 그래서 내가 처음 여기 왔을 때 날 공격했던거야. 그래서 오늘 너한테 화가 난거고. 걘 밤새 겁에 질려있었어."  
"빌어먹을 편집증 환자처럼 굴잖아. 그렇게 위험하지도 않았는데."  
"안전 문제로 그를 비난할 순 없어. 죽음을 먹는 자들이 완전히 사라지지 않았다는걸 잘 알고있으니까 그러는거야."  
"그래 누구보다 잘 알고있겠지. 거기에 속해 있었으니까."  
"그래서 세베루스는 죽음을 먹는 자들이 무슨 짓을 할 수 있는지도 잘 알고 있어. 좀.. 과보호를 하는 경향이 있긴하지만, 얼마나 위험한지 잘 알기 때문에 그런거야."  
"스스로 자초한 일이지. 그 놈은.."  
"그만, 그냥 상황을 더 악화시키지만 마. 부탁이야. 네가 그를 믿는지 아닌지는 상관 없어. 죽음을 먹는자들이 정말 해리를 노리는 거라면, 그는 네 편에 서서 너와 해리를 도울꺼야."

시리우스는 입을 다물었다. 그는 대개 리무스의 말이라면 믿고 따르는 편이었지만, 죽음을 먹는 자와 잘 지내라는 조언은 처음이었다.   
끔찍하게 불편하고 낯선 생각이 속을 다 뒤집어 놓고 있었다.


	4. 4장

4.

토요일 아침, 눈을 뜬 시리우스는 또 다시 부엌 한 켠에서 물약을 제조하고 있는 스네이프를 보았다.

"너 지금 여기서 뭐하냐?"

해리는 이미 깨어 있었는데 싱크대 근처에 있는 유아용 의자에 앉아서 놀고 있었다. 해리는 활짝 웃으며 시리우스를 돌아보았다.

"패푸!! 세-브, 패푸! 저어기 패푸!"  
"그래 그래, 나 여기있어."

시리우스는 해리와 눈을 맞추며 작은 환대에 보답했다. 스네이프도 마법 솥에 정지 주문을 걸고 시리우스를 돌아보았다. 무척 지치고 낡은 표정을 제외하더라도 스네이프는 평소와는 좀 다르게 보였다. 시리우스의 사전에서 '스네이프' 항목을 살펴보면, 구질 구질한 로브를 뒤집어 쓰고, 영악한 혓바닥과 용서 받을 수 없는 얼굴을 지닌, 더러운 죽음을 먹는 자라고 써있을 것이다. 딱 한 번 청바지와 티셔츠를 입은걸 보긴 했지만, 머글 클럽이라 그랬을 것이다.

그런데 오늘 스네이프를 다시보니... 확실히 사전에서 '스네이프' 항목을 수정해야 할 것 같았다. 머글 처럼 입는 걸 좋아하는 건가. 클럽에서는 딱 붙는 청바지였는데 오늘 입은건 헐렁한 핏이었다. 상의는 레인즈워즈 팀의 풋볼 셔츠, 긴 머리는 여자처럼 하나로 묶은 상태였다. 딱히 잘 어울리는 건 아니지만.. 뭐 그렇게 못 봐줄 정도는 아니었다. 문제는 그가 시리우스의 부엌을 차지하고 있다는 것이었다. 시리우스가 오지 않길 바랐던 두려운 광경이었다. 시리우스는 다시 물었다.

"너 왜 왔냐고."  
"포터는 제대로 돌봐 줄 어른 보호자가 필요하니까."

스네이프가 차갑게 대꾸했다.

"야! 나도 어른이거든?"  
"진심이야? 이 논쟁을 또 하자고? 그래, 좋아."

스네이프는 석연치 않은 표정으로 시리우스를 노려보았다. 그는 의자에 있던 해리를 안아서 소파로 걸어갔다. 품에 안긴 해리는 그의 새로운 헤어스타일이 마음에 들었는지 계속 잡아 당기고 있었다. 시리우스는 그의 눈을 피하며 옆에 앉았다.

"그래서 또 욕하고 소리나 지르려고 왔냐? 내가 멍청하게 일을 다 망쳤다고?"  
"넌 실제로 그랬어, 블랙."  
"무니한테 다 들었으니까 이제 가봐."

스네이프는 인상을 찌푸리면서 해리의 손에서 머리카락을 떼어내려 했지만 소용 없는 짓이었다. 

"너 그 경비원 다시 만났어? 우리 중 하나는 꼬리나 살랑거리는 놈인 것 같은데"  
"안 만났거든"

스네이프는 한숨을 푹 내쉬며 말했다.

"블랙, 난 그냥 여기서 시간을 좀 보내고 싶은 뿐이야. 내키지 않겠지만 그래도 난 계속 올 꺼야. 난 이 집 보안 시스템도, 네 이웃들도, 무엇보다 너를 믿지 않아. 아무나 여기 들어와서..."

스네이프는 붕대를 감은 팔을 꼭 움켜쥐었다. 

"나쁜 일이 생기지 않게 할꺼야."  
"알았어."

스네이프가 눈을 깜빡였다. 그 만큼 시리우스도 꽤 놀란 상태였다. 스니벨루스가 이렇게 순순히 속내를 털어놓다니. 그것도 이렇게 예의바르게 말하면서 말이다. 심지어 그는 가늘게 몸을 떨고 있었다.

"물론 다 받아들이겠다는 건 아니야."  
"블랙, 네가 해리를 제대로 돌보지 못한다는게 아니야"

그의 이름을 불렀지만 스네이프는 시리우스를 보지 않았다. 그는 아이를 보고 있었다. 마치 그가 하는 모든 말이 해리를 위해서 하는 것처럼.

"이번 달엔 일이 많았고 너도 힘들었겠지. 쉽지 않았을 꺼라는 거 나도 알아. 하지만 난 여전히 네가, 아니 우리 둘 다 해리에게 더 신경써야 했다고 생각해. 너는 자기 관리를 못했고, 너한테 화가 나서 해리가 위험하다는 걸 알면서도 그냥 내버려두었으니까."

"죽음을 먹는 자들은 없어. 전부 사라졌다고. 이름을 말할 수 없는 자도 죽었잖아. 네 생각은-"  
"어둠의 군주는 죽지 않았어."  
"뭐라고???"

큰 소리에 놀란 해리가 울음을 터트렸고 스네이프가 아이를 달랬다.

"하지만... 놈은 죽었어. 해리가 죽인 걸 모두가 아는데-"  
"아니. 그는 돌아올꺼야..그렇게 되면 해리는..."  
"그걸 어떻게 아는데?"

스네이프는 한숨을 뱉으며 팔에 매인 붕대를 풀기 시작했다.

"스니벨루스, 넌 걱정이 너무 많아. 살인 저주라고. 그런 걸 맞고 살아남을 수 있는 자는 없어."  
"확실한 증거가 있어. 이게 남아있으니까."

그는 붕대를 풀어 헤친 후 시리우스에게 팔을 내밀었다. 창백한 피부 위에 검은 뱀의 형태가 희미하게 자리 잡고 있었다. 색이 아주 옅어져 있었지만 그럼에도 시리우스는 그게 무엇인지 단박에 알아보았다.

"너... 표식이 있었어."

스네이프는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"만약 어둠의 군주가 죽었다면 사라졌을꺼야. 이건 물리적으로 새긴 게 아니야. 마법에 묶여있는 거지. 이게 남아있다는 건 그가 죽지 않았다는 뜻이야."  
"젠장."

시리우스는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 한 달 전에 스네이프가 제 몸에 표식이 있다고 밝혔다면, 시리우스는 망설임없이 그에게 욕을 쏟아 부었을 것이다. 하지만 지금은 그저 두렵기만 했다.

"그가 돌아오면 포터는 위험해져. 그 날 밤의 대가를 치루게 하려는 추종자들은 지금도 아이를 노리고 있겠지."

스네이프는 잠시 말을 멈추었다.

"그러니까.. 이 모든 상황을 고려해보면, 해리의 안전을 위해 네가 고를 수 있는 최선의 선택은 나라는거야."

다른 때 같았으면 시리우스는 이 말을 비웃었을 것이다. 스니벨루스가 최고의 보호자라니. 하지만 그는... 그럴 수 없었다. 이번에도 리무스가 옳았다. 스네이프는 합당한 이유가 있었던 것이다. 다시 만나면 여느 때처럼 소리 좀 지르고 화내다가, 서로에게 저주 주문을 날릴 꺼라 생각했는데. 시리우스는 스니벨루스가 이렇게 합리적으로 생각하고 판단 할 수 있는 사람이었다니.

"그래."

시리우스의 말에 스네이프가 눈을 깜빡였다.

"내 말은.. 하, 내가 지금까지 뭘 한 건지 모르겠다. 난 정말 해리를 잘 키울 자신이 있었어. 전엔 그랬지. 근데 이젠.."  
"이젠 괜찮지 않으니까."  
"그래, 괜찮지 않아."

스네이프는 코웃음 치며 말했다.

"그리고 이 집 보안 시스템은 진짜 끔찍해. 죽음을 먹는 자는 고사하고 좀도둑의 침입도 막지 못 할껄."  
"난 운이 좋은 편이거든."

시리우스는 솔직하게 제 생각을 털어놓았다. 그리고는 제 말에 스스로 놀라며 눈을 크게 뜨고 외쳤다.

"맙소사, 진짜 운이 좋았구나"  
"이제 좀 무서워졌어?"

조롱하는 것처럼 들리지는 않았다.

"다행스러운 점은, 이제부터는 운에 기대지 않을 꺼라는 거야."

그는 스네이프가 '운'을 믿고 기댈 정도로 평탄한 삶을 살았던가 하는 의문이 들었지만, 얌전히 뒤로 물러났다.

스네이프는 식탁에 시험지를 잔뜩 올려놓고 일 하고 있었다. 한참 간을 보던 시리우스는 마침대 용기를 내 그에게 크리스마스 일정을 물어보았다. 그리고 예상대로, 스네이프는 그의 의도를 파악하지 못했다.

"내가 왜 여기서 크리스마스를 보내? 그러고 싶어도 안돼. 연휴에도 호그와트는 여전히 기숙학교니까 그냥 놀 수 없다고."  
"너 우리 집에 자주 오잖아? 그 날만 안 될껀 뭐야. 내가 널 며칠 데리고 있으면 덤블도어도 행복한 연휴를 보낼 수 있을껄."  
"연휴 내내 머물라고?"

스네이프는 질색하면서 말했다.

"몇 시간도 아니고 그렇게 오래 있을 필요는 없어."  
"해리 좀 봐. 너랑 크리스마스를 보내면 엄청 좋아할껄?"  
"해리..."

스네이프는 아이를 힐끗 바라보았다. 해리는 맥고나걸에게 받은 색이 변하는 블록을 가지고 놀고 있었다. 

"해리가 친해지는 걸 네가 원하지 않는 줄 알았는데... 그리고 너랑도."  
"여기서 시간을 보내고 싶다고 했잖아. 지금도 그러고 있고. 해리가 안전하게 살길 바란다는거 알아."

"넌 내 걱정만큼 무책임한 놈은 아니야. 보안 시스템도 완벽하고. 네가 해리를 지키지 못할 정도로 약한 놈도 아니고. 감당 못 할 큰 일이 생기면, 리무스나 나를 부를 정도의 지능이 있다는 것도 알고있어."

"좋아, 그럼 크리스마스가 내가 감당 못할 정도로 큰 일이라고 하자."  
"네가?"  
"너 패드풋 파티에 와본 적 없구나."

시리우스는 비밀 이야기라도 하듯이 목소리를 낮추고 탁자에 몸을 기대며 속삭였다.

"생각해 봐. 호그와트 연회장보다 더 화려한 장식들이 주렁주렁 있고, 해리의 명절 식탁엔 끔찍하게 태우거나 덜 익은 요리와, 멀드 와인, 망친 선물 같은게 있겠지."  
"블랙, 아무리 너라고 해도 어떻게 선물을 망치겠어?"  
"클린스위프를 주면 내 대자도 좋아하겠지?"

그 순간 스네이프는 잉크 병을 밀쳤고 채점 중이었던 시험지는 붉게 물들었다.

"그러기만 해봐! 그게 얼마나 위험하고, 무책임하고-"  
"그럼 오는 거지?"

시리우스 씩 웃으면서 말했다.

"네 놈의 끔찍하게 위험한 선물을 막을 수 만 있다면 기꺼이."  
"아, 스네이프 제발. 진짜 믿은거야?"

시리우스는 웃음을 터트렸다. 반면 스네이프는 화가 난 것 처럼 보였다.

"나쁜 새끼, 넌 이게 재밌어?"  
"그냥 장난이야, 매사에 그렇게 진지하기는"  
"하나도 재미 없어."

"그리고.. 내가 해리한테 유아용 물약 제조 키트를 주면 너도 웃지 못 할껄? 얜 재능이 있거든. 너보다 유능한 1살짜리 물약 제조사를 만나게 될꺼야."  
"알았어, 무니한테 너도 온다고 해야겠다"

스네이프는 목이라도 조르고 싶은 것처럼 보였지만, 시리우스는 여전히 웃고 있었다.


	5. 5장

"됐어."

스네이프는 그의 잔에 멀드 와인을 따르려던 시리우스를 거절했다.

"에이, 스니벨-"  
"망할 술주정뱅이처럼 또 날 모욕하면 당장 떠날꺼야."

그러나 말과는 다르게, 잠에서 깬 해리가 침실에서 발견한 스네이프의 얼굴엔 미소가 번졌다. 심지어 그는 시리우스가 와인을 가득 따르는 것도 내버려두었다.

"세브! 세브! 세브! 크리스마스래 세브!!"

해리는 스네이프의 다리에 매달려 행복하게 소리쳤다. 스네이프는 몸을 숙여 해리를 안아올렸다.

"나도 알아, 어떤 선물을 받았지?"  
"몰라! 패푸가 그랬어. 세브 올 때까지 열면 안돼!"  
"이제 왔으니 열어보자. 그런줄 알았으면 더 빨리 왔을꺼야.."

그는 시리우스를 힐끗 바라본 뒤, 해리를 트리 아래로 데려갔다. 과연 시리우스의 말대로 엄청나게 화려한 장식들이 제 멋대로 주렁주렁 매달려 있었다. 그는 지팡이를 꺼내 자그마한 선물 보따리를 원래 크기로 변형시켰다.

파티는 부자연스러울 정도로 편안했고 꽤 즐거웠다. 시리우스는 그에게 칠면조 정식을 두 접시나 권했는데, 아마 리무스 덕분이겠지만 맛있었다. 식사를 마쳤을 때 스네이프는 멀드 와인을 세 잔이나 비웠다.

시리우스는 해리에게 클린스워프를 주겠다며 협박했었지만, 실제로는 어린이 버전이라 위험하지 않았고 스네이프도 수긍했다. 리무스는 모두에게 책을 한 권씩 선물했는데, 시리우스는 실망 한 것 같았지만 해리와 스네이프는 좋아했다. 스네이프가 리무스에게 건낸 건 소파 베개처럼 보였는데, 열어보니 울프스 베인 물약 무료쿠폰 12장이었다. 시리우스는 자기 몫으로 받은 균형잡힌 건강한 식단 계획표를 받았는데 그냥 웃어 넘겼다. 그리고 해리. 해리는 스네이프가 준비 한 유아용 물약 제조 키트를 보고 무척 흥분했다.

"그거 알아?"

밤이 깊어 갈 무렵, 시리우스는 저녁 내내 몸에 들이부었던 멀드 와인이 온 몸 구석구석을 누비는 것을 느꼈다.

"우리가 하는거 말이야. 함께 해리를 키우는거. 생각보다 나쁘지 않네."  
"바보 같은 소리. 만약 그렇다해도 내가 아니라 리무스랑 하는거겠지. 그가 나보다 더 자주 왔잖아."

스네이프는 선을 그었지만 시리우스는 다르게 생각했다. 그는 진심으로 해리를 아꼈다. 마치 자신이 아이를 사랑하고 아끼는 것 처럼, 스네이프 역시 그랬다.

"아냐, 멍청아. 리무스는-"

리무스는 영원히 리무스로 남을 것이다. 그게 무니니까. 하지만 스네이프는 달랐다.

"리무스는 내 친구야. 그리고 너. 너는 해리의 부모야."  
"친구이면서 부모가 될 수도 있지."  
"넌 내 친구가 아니야. 그리고 너.. 너는! 내 부모도 아니지."  
"그만 해, 블랙."  
"아니. 너나 그만 해. 네 망할 개소리들 다 그만 하라고."

시리우스는 이 빌어먹을 놈에게 입을 맞췄다. 그냥 그래야만 했다.

"블랙, 해리가- "  
"해리는 잠들었어, 멍청아. 그냥 나랑 키스나 해."  
"이건 진짜 나쁜 생각이야."

그렇게 말했지만 시리우스의 입술이 다시 다가왔을 때, 스네이프는 그를 밀어내지 않았다. 그에게서는 달콤한 멀드 와인과 쌉싸름하고 향긋한 약초 맛이 났다. 그 뻣뻣하고 어설픈 키스에 시리우스는 저도 모르게 웃었다. 그러자 스네이프는 얼굴을 빨갛게 물들이며 수치심에 떨었다.

"오, 제발 세브. 그런 뜻으로 웃은게 아니란거 알잖아."

다시 입을 맞추려 하자 스네이프는 그를 밀어내며 말했다.

"나.. 나 가봐야 돼. 오늘 밤 기숙사 당직이라서.."  
"뭐? 이런 식으로 그냥 가면 안되지."  
"이런 식이 뭔데? 분명히 말해두겠는데, 난 너한테 빚진거 없어 블랙."

그는 벽난로에 플루 가루를 휙 집어던졌다. 그 중 절반은 그리핀도르 카펫에 뿌려졌지만 개의치 않는 것 같았다. 마지막으로 본 얼굴은 몹시 분노에 찬 표정이었다.

"으음.... 더 나을 수도 있었을 텐데."

리무스가 말했다. 시리우스는 펄쩍 뛰면서 친구를 바라보았다.

"내가 뭘 잘못했는데? 방금까지 괜찮았잖아! 근데 갑자기.."

리무스는 눈을 굴렸다.

"글세.. 세베루스가 너에 대해서라면 좀 부정적으로 생각하는 경향이 있잖아. 아마 네가 자기를 놀린다고 생각했겠지."  
"그런 거 아니었다고.."

시리우스는 끙끙 거리며 친구에게 하소연했다. 리무스는 그의 팔을 툭툭 치며 답했다.

"난 알지, 패드풋. 이제 세베루스한테도 알려주면 돼."

스네이프는 해리와 함께 바닥에 배를 깔고 누워 유아용 물약 제조 키트를 가지고 놀고 있었다. 그는 시리우스에게 전혀 눈길을 주지 않았다. 시리우스는 스네이프가 언젠가 말했던 것처럼 책임감 있는 어른이 되기 위해, 소파에 앉아서 망할 가계부와 수표들을 쳐다보고 있었다.

"빌어먹을 생활비 같으니라고. 뭘 어쩌라는 거야?"  
"알았어, 그냥 이리 줘."

마침내 스네이프가 그의 손에서 양피지를 낚아채가며 말했다.

"너 정말 가계부에 맥주 카테고리가 따로 있어햐 한다고 생각해?"  
"나 알잖아, 따로 구분 하지 않으면 식비가 엄청나게 늘어날껄?"

스네이프가 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"농담이야, 농담."  
"알콜 중독자."  
"고지식하긴."

스네이프의 눈이 한 층 더 깊어졌다.

"저축은 얼마나 해?"  
"어어...."  
"맥주 카테고리를 저축으로 바꿔. 1년만 모아도 새 침대를 살 여유는 생길꺼다."  
"그러니까, 내 침대에 관심이 생겼다 이거지?"

시리우스는 눈썹을 찡긋 올리며 웃었고, 스네이프가 멈칫거렸다.

"내 도움이 필요 없으면.."  
"생활비엔 필요 없어 세브, 하지만 다른 문제엔 필요 해. 이 얘기 해야 한다는거 알잖아."  
"진지하게 말하는거야?"  
"너도 이미 나만큼 해리 인생에 큰 부분을 차지하고 있어."

스네이프가 무어라 말하려 했지만, 시리우스는 손가락을 치켜들며 그를 막았다.

"내 말부터 들어. 너랑 난 이미 해리의 인생에 끼어들었고 바꿀 수 없어. 그렇다고 우리가 이런 저런 걸 못한다는 뜻은 아니잖아?"  
"이런 저런 일? 그렇게 표현하겠다고?"

스네이프가 빈정거리며 물었다.

"글세, 아무튼 우리 사이에 뭔가 있긴 하잖아?"

스네이프는 대답하지 않았다.

"세브, 네가 원하지 않으면 나도 멈출게. 그래도 넌 여전히 해리를 만나고 키울 수 있을꺼야. 하지만 네가 너무 겁쟁이라서 시도조차 안 해보겠다면.."  
"난 겁쟁이가 아니야."  
"그럼 증명해봐. 날 밀어내지 마."

시리우스는 한 발 더 다가가 그에게 바짝 붙었다. 서로의 숨소리가 느껴질 정도로 가까운 거리였다.

"널 비웃은게아니야. 알잖아, 난 그냥.. 그 상황이 좀 웃겼을 뿐이야. 너랑 내가 키스하는 사이는 아니었잖아. 난 그냥.."  
"무심코 튀어나온거라고?"  
"그래."

시리우스는 고개를 숙여 눈 앞의 남자에게 키스하고 싶었다. 하지만 그의 말이 끝날 때 까지 기다려야 한다는 것도 알고 있었다.

"블랙.. 만약 이게 단순한 불장난이라면.."

스네이프는 어느새 둘을 살피고 있는 해리를 내려다 보았다.

"우리가 잘 안된다고 해도 여전히 해리와는 괜찮을꺼야. 내가 먼저 널 떠나려 한다면 마법에 걸려서 조종당하거나 뭐 그래서일껄."

"좋아. 꽤 하는데, 블랙."

스네이프는 고개를 들어 그에게 키스했다. 여전히 뻣뻣하고 어설픈 입맞춤이었지만 시리우스가 상상하던 것 보다 훨씬 좋았다. 스네이프가 다시 물러섰을 때 시리우스는 웃지 않기위해 입꼬리를 바짝 당겼다.

"나랑 연습 좀 해야겠다. 그러니까... 우리가 자주 키스할 꺼라면."  
"응.. 그게 좋겠네.."

스네이프가 부드럽게 속삭였다. 그 때 해리가 그의 옷 자락을 잡아당겼다.

"세-브. 해리 응가."

해리는 아주 진지한 얼굴로 말했고, 시리우스는 낄낄거렸다.

"그래, 잘했어."

스네이프는 여전히 킥킥 거리는 시리우스를 흘겨보며 말했다.

"패드풋이 도와주는건 어때?"  
"패푸? 해리 응가. 빨리이"

시리우스는 앓는 소리를 내며 그의 사랑스러운 대자를 돕기로 했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 끝!
> 
> 번역 허락해주신 원작자분 감사합니다 :)


End file.
